Lost and Found: An Angel Story
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Angel is pregnant with her second child, but it's not as glamorous as her first. She is also plagued by dreams of a woman in distress. What could these dreams mean? Can she save this woman in time before she meets her untimely death?
1. Prologue

**Rock and Rule: Lost and Found An Angel Swagger Story**

**Prologue**

_Mystic Rock Harbor, British Columbia, Canada_

It was long pass midnight in the sleepy town of Mystic Rock Harbor. While the town's civilians slept, many of the tourists were still up and about, drinking and dancing in the few night clubs that operated in the town.

Many of the tourists danced to the town's famous resident, Mok Swagger's songs. The retired rock star slept peacefully in his bed with his young wife, Angel, who was two months pregnant with their second child, due in the late autumn or early winter.

It was many months ago that Angel helped him locate his long-lost mother, who tragically died just a few days later. Angel knew it was a severe blow to her husband, but they both recovered and returned home from France.

Angel had tucked their four year old daughter Emmy to bed just a few hours ago, but she also desired to be in bed. Her job as a police detective was a hectic duty, but her pregnancy also added to the exhaustion.

The nights were good, but in the summer it was infuriating when she was awakened by drunken tourists racing on her street. The Swagger house was located on a stretch of beach, a little close to the main street of the town.

Angel awoke to the sound of tires screeching outside. She was about to get up, when Mok placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll let Toad take care of this," he said and got up to fetch one of the family's comrades.

In under a minute, Toad raced out the door and body slammed into a car. The tourist started yelling obscenities, but Toad stood his ground and replied, "This is a residential neighborhood. What you are doing is illegal and my neighbors need their sleep!"

Just then, a police cruiser stopped and two officers got out. The tourist refused to get out of his car and was about to gun it, when Toad's brothers Zip and Stretch stood in front and refused to let him pass.

The police officers used their batons to break open the window and pull out the erratic driver. He was put in handcuffs and put in the back of the cruiser.

"This is Angel Swagger's place right?" one of the officers asked.

"Yeah and she's having a baby, so she needs lots of rest," Zip replied and the officer nodded.

"We'll set up police blockades on this road. Tell Mrs. Swagger we will handle these drunk tourists," the officer said and the brothers went back into the house.

Angel stood up from bed and took a drink of water. "Mok, I'm having a craving for noodles, again," she said and Mok massages her back.

"I'll have Cindy cook you some," Mok said and has one of the brothers summon their sister to the kitchen.

"Anything for the poor lady," Cindy said and stood up from her bed and hurried to the kitchen.

"Cindy, do we have Alfredo sauce, too? I'm craving for Alfredo sauce with penne noddles," Angel said as she and her husband stepped into the kitchen.

"I'll see what we have," Cindy said, but she made some caffeine-free hot chocolate for Angel first. She goes through the cabinets and finds some penne noodles and Alfredo sauce in a jar.

Once the noodles and sauce started cooking, Cindy turned around and poured some orange juice in a glass for Angel. "Thank you I needed that," she said.

Cindy then worked on the finished noodles and sauce, and mixed them in a bowl. Angel didn't bother to blow out the hot steam and regretted it when she took a forkful. "Ouch!" she cried and took a swallow of orange juice.

Angel blew on her bowl of noodles and it did help. Angel loved noodles and Alfredo sauce, it was easily her favorite comfort food, but if she had a bowl every night, she would have a big stomach by now.

When she finished, Angel went back to bed with Mok right behind her. "Thank you so much Cindy," she said to her friend. "It's going to be a long summer," she whispered to her husband.

"Agreed," he replied and they both dozed off.

Angel drifted off to a deep sleep and then, she noticed that she was dreaming.

_Angel was hearing music, but it was not the music Mok created. It did sound like pop music, but it was unusual to say the least. The next thing she knew, she was falling and the music got louder. _

_Angel landed on her butt on a hard floor and she rubbed her sore buttocks. She looks around and sees some animal humanoids sitting at tables or dancing to the strange music. _

_She looks up to see a female cat humanoid dancing viciously at a pole. She was wearing a risque white corset and knee high white boots. The cat woman looks at Angel and approaches her._

_"Angel," she whispers in her ear, "I'm waiting for you." _

_Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Angel notices the woman lying limp in a pool of blood._

Angel awoke with a start and stood up. Mok didn't seem to notice and Angel looks at her bed side clock, it was almost 5 in the morning. Time for her to go on duty soon.

* * *

**From the author: I'm back with another Angel/Mok love story and as usual, it's a mystery thriller. I'm looking forward to this. Hope to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Angel felt groggy when she got ready for work. She really wanted coffee, but with her being pregnant, she was not allowed to have caffeine mostly due to the fact that it causes high blood pressure and possibly the loss of fluids due to frequent urination.

Frequent cravings usual made her agitated, mostly because she was afraid of gaining so much weight, even after she gave birth. She remembered her pregnancy with Emmy and it was tough. It took her a long time to lose all the baby weight and she suspected she will have to attend another weight loss class after this baby.

Tomorrow was when she and her family were going to discover the gender of the new baby. Angel wanted a boy as having a boy and a girl in a family would make it more complete. Emmy said she wanted two babies. When asked why, she responded, "So I can have a brother and a sister!"

Angel wasn't sure if her family or Mok's family had a history of having twins, but she did like the idea of having twins. She thought twins were cute and showed direct opposites.

Angel had a bowl of oatmeal made by Cindy and some sausage patties. Cindy felt Angel should have protein at every meal. "If I keep eating meat, my baby will be eating meat all the time," Angel said and Cindy chuckles.

"I be happy to make the little guy hamburgers if he desires. Meat means bold!" Cindy replies and turns on the TV. She started to flip through the channels, but Angel caught sight of a familiar face on one of the channels.

"Go back!" she exclaimed and Cindy obeyed. The channel featured an interview with a famous dancer and to Angel's shock, it was the woman from her dream last night.

"Miss Holly Wayne, you were born a dancer, what is your motivation in giving such a great performance?" the talk show host asked.

"The one thing that comes to mind is making my audience happy and that makes me happy. After every performance, I get a lot of fan letters saying they want me to keep on dancing," the woman, Holly Wayne said to the host. She had feline features, with emerald green eyes and pale skin. Angel thought she was going to faint, but listened carefully.

"Can you tell us who or what made you get into the dancing industry?" the host asked.

"I first saw a ballet dancer on TV when I was a little girl. I asked my mom to take me to a ballet performance. She took me to see Swan Lake and it was a magical time when I saw the dancers doing these amazing movements on their toes. I asked my mom if I could go to ballet classes, but she was a hard working woman, often working from early morning to late at night.

"She made me promise to not make any stupid mistakes like getting pregnant at a young age or get into drugs. It was after the first ballet class that I realized that ballet wasn't for me. I preferred something greater and even modern if you know what I mean. So my mom took me to this studio where they did modern dancing. I watched the dancers and it felt like there was a violence in their bodies that was raging while they were performing.

"The teacher there noticed me and asked if I liked what I saw. I told her yes and she spoke to my mom about cutting the price of the classes in half if I gave a spectacular performance. So I was given the opportunity to do a skit all made up on my own, but I really had no clue what to do. The teacher said to not let my brain control my body, just let my body do the performance.

"I pretty much don't remember what I did, but the teacher was somewhat impressed. She accepted to take me as a student and she also kept her promise of giving my mom half off the original price. She said she was going to make me lose myself in dancing," Holly explained.

"Can you explain what modern dancing is?" the host asked, again.

"Modern dancing very much rejects ballet. Ballet is pretty much full of control or lack of flow. I mean when you see a ballet performance, you see the dancers and you might suspect they practiced for months for a performance.

"Modern dancing allows you to flow with movement, but your brain is not in control. Modern dancing also disregards corsets that ballet dancers use in performances, so there's no tight clothing when you perform.

"I just love the freedom that modern dancing gives me..."

Angel didn't hear the rest of the broadcast. She was running late for work, but she looks to Cindy, "Can you write down when and where she will be performing soon?" she asked.

"Oh! You want to see her perform? Okay, no problem! I can actually look at her schedule on the Internet!" Cindy said and gives her a thermos of caffeine-free hot chocolate.

Angel loved Cindy's hot chocolate, even if it was caffeine-free. She craved chocolate every day. She wondered if her baby would be addicted to chocolate. She also wondered if it was a crime for a baby to be addicted to chocolate.

"I'll see you tonight!" she called to her husband, Mok and their daughter Emmy.

"I'll have Cindy make salmon tonight!" Mok called back.

"And broccoli!" Emmy added. Broccoli was the only vegetable that Emmy would eat and Angel didn't care, she loved broccoli, too.

"You two are just adorable!" Angel replied and went out the front door.

The sun was awfully bright, even for a summer sun. Angel loved the summer time as it was the season for more sun light. She knew that once the summer solstice ended, it would be a long and depressing winter.

Angel figured her baby would be due around Thanksgiving time, but by then the sun would be setting earlier then usual. She checked her phone's calendar, she did have a habit of checking her calendar on her phone.

"Very soon it'll be Canada Day," she said to herself and started her car. "Just one more week," she added and then she went off to work.

* * *

**From the author: **My sincere apologies for the delay in this story! I got distracted by other things! Let's see where this will take us!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Angel arrived at the police station 30 minutes late, but it was due to the crowd of tourists that took over the streets of Mystic Rock Harbor. She recognized a few of her police friends directing traffic and the many visitors.

As soon as she got to the station, she runs inside and sits at her desk. She gasps for air and fans out her shirt. "Hey Angel," she hears her partner Michelle Francis behind her. "My word, you look exhausted," she adds.

"I feel exhausted," Angel replies and explains to her the night she had.

"Drunkards are the worst," Michelle said and Jim Grosse joins them.

"You're telling me," he groans, "I had to scare them off my property last weekend before any of them puked on my lawn. This is why I hate summer. I keep telling the mayor that we need better restrictions on tourists who buy too much alcohol. That's the only thing they're interested in, drinking up until they pass out."

Then, Angel gets up from her seat as a wave of nausea hits her. "Speaking of puke, 'scue me!" she exclaims and hurries into the women's bathroom. She throws up into the nearest toilet bowl and groans. "Man this sucks," she said and Michelle enters in.

"I called the janitor, do you need anything?" she asks, but then Angel retches again.

"Some saltine crackers would be nice," Angel answers and rests her head on her arm. Michelle leaves the bathroom and Angel feels her eyes get droopy. She hated the thought of having to sleep on the toilet seat, but she was too tired to move.

_Angel wakes up, she was back in the club setting, the crowd of people dancing to the pop music. She sees the feline humanoid dancing on the stage, again. Angel knew that this woman was Holly Wayne._

_She watches her, but flashes of light kept hurting her eyes. However, Angel notices that there was something in these flashes. She sees Holly being stabbed multiple times and her body goes limp on the floor, blood coming out of the stab wounds. _

_"Help me Angel," she hears Holly. _

_"Angel! ANGEL!"_ _Holly shrieks, but it was not her voice this time._

"Angel! Wake up!" Michelle was hitting Angel's face gently, waking her up. She finally opens her eyes and notices that she was on the floor of the bathroom stall. "Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance or something?" Michelle asks.

"No," Angel answers and struggles to get to her feet. She was wobbly as she stands, but Michelle helps her get back to her seat. Jim offers her water and the saltine crackers she asked for. "I'm just going to take a few minutes," Angel said and starts eating.

"Are you sure you want to stay? We're fine here without you for a day," Michelle asks, but Angel shakes her head no.

"I'm just going to eat for a bit," she replies.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be over in my cube," Michelle said and leaves her partner alone. Angel's body was a bit sore, perhaps she hit the floor after vomiting and she felt a pulse on her head. Her blood was rushing to her head.

"Angel?" a voice said from behind and she sees her boss, Captain Davey Biggins. "My word, you look awful," he said and adds, "I want you to go home and rest."

"Sir?" Angel asks, but Biggins holds up a finger.

"It is not a suggestion, it's an order. I already called your husband," he tells her and she does not argue with him. She did feel weak and she didn't get much rest last night. "I will set up road blockades on residential streets tonight. Our phones were off the hook last night, but it's obvious that the town hall will not pay us extra," he adds.

"I'm going to pick a fight with the mayor if he doesn't!" one of the officers shout.

A few minutes later, Mok enters the station and finds Angel at her cubicle. "My God," he said and takes a baby wipe.

"What are you-?" Angel was cut off when her husband wipes away something on her cheek, it did feel crusty, but she didn't want to find out.

"Should have stayed in bed this morning," Mok tells her and helps her to the car outside. Angel notices Toad and his brother Sleazy. Toad often drove the limo and Sleazy offered to drive Angel's car back home. Mok offers her some coconut water, which always helped in hydrating Angel much quicker than regular water.

"Angel, I had an interesting conversation with Cindy after you left," Mok said, "She said you were interested in seeing...Holly Wayne? Can you explain why?" Angel takes a few more sips of the coconut water and leans back in the seat.

"I've been having these weird dreams of this dancer," she begins, "In the dreams, she would be dancing, but I would see her..." she trails off, wondering how she would put this.

"Her what?" Mok asks.

"Her murder," Angel finishes and her husband scratches his head.

"Murder?" he asks, again.

"She was getting stabbed to death in my dream. I'm not sure if it's going to happen, but when I saw Holly Wayne on the TV this morning, she was identical to the dancer I saw in my dreams," Angel finishes and drinks more coconut water.

Mok begins to think about this. He was always intrigued with dreams as he had a dream about Angel's whereabouts while he was in rehab many years ago and she was in Miami, having been sold by her abusive boyfriend for drugs.

"So these dreams are warning you about Holly Wayne's pending murder?" he asks, but she shrugs, she still wasn't sure. "I find it strange in how our dreams work," he adds and summons his supercomputer M.A.I.

"How may I be of service, Mok?" the computer asks.

"M.A.I., I need you to locate a dancer, Holly Wayne, see where she will be performing," Mok orders and the computer gets to work. The two waited for a few minutes, but then, the computer comes back on.

"Request cannot be granted, privacy protection in effect for said individual," M.A.I. tells the couple.

"What?" Angel asks, "That can't be right, she's a dancer. She was on TV this morning."

"M.A.I. see if you can try again," Mok orders and the computer tries again, but it could not locate Holly Wayne's performance location.

"Privacy protection," Angel said in a whisper, "I never thought a dancer would consider enforcing that, seeing how famous she is."

"Well, I did enforce the same protection, it's still in effect for us. You definitely don't want the wrong kind of people showing up on your doorstep," Mok tells her and Angel nods. She did forget about stalkers and such, but in the years they've been married, no one made threats against them or did anything vulgar to them.

"Dammit!" Toad shouts, hitting the breaks. A crowd of people had run out into the street, many of them were startled, but they continued in their time of pleasure. "I hate tourists!" Toad complains.

"Toad, watch it!" Mok snaps and his employee groans.

Angel lowers the window, letting the cool air in and watches the many people who had crowded out on the beach. Summer was the time when many strangers came to mingle with the locals, which kept them busy. Mystic Rock Harbor had a certain charm that drew people here.

Angel loved hanging out by the docks where many ancient looking ships were anchored and the local museums that provided the history of the town.

"You look like you're getting better," Mok said, "Maybe you were dehydrated."

"I still feel tired, I think I want to lie down after eating some food," Angel insists and he nods as he takes her in his arms.

"Just a few more months," he whispers and caresses her swollen belly.

They make it home in time for lunch and Angel breathes in the ocean air. She loved the ocean as living in a city was pretty boring, but the ocean gave her a sense of wanting to explore and connect to others.

"Mom!" Emmy calls out. The young girl gives her mother a squeezing hug and takes her by the hand to the kitchen inside their house. "I made you peanut butter and pickle sandwiches!" the girl exclaims.

"What?" Mok asks, but sees the creation on a plate. He was disgusted by the looks of it, but Angel just laughs.

"Actually, it sounds good, I'm craving pickles for some reason," she said and takes a slice of the sandwich.

"Well, we did see that pregnant women crave pickles and peanut butter, but that was according to this women's show we saw," Cindy said. Angel takes a bite and her face lightens up.

She eats the whole sandwich and was pretty full when she finishes. She stands to her feet, but Cindy stops her. "I found out where Holly Wayne is performing," she said and Angel looks at her in shock.

"You did?" she asks and Cindy nods.

"Have a couple of friends that helped, but Holly is performing at the Mermaid Club," Cindy said and then adds, "The problem is it's tonight only."

"How strange," Mok said, "Why would a famous dancer like her be performing at a social club?"

Angel shakes her head, but she didn't want to think too much as she was awfully tired and goes off to bed. She lies on the bed covers, wondering if these dreams were a warning to Holly's upcoming murder or it was just plain crazy.

She shuts her eyes and listens to the sea birds outside. It did feel good to sleep while listening to the peaceful sounds outside.

* * *

**From the author: From the bottom of my heart, I didn't mean to neglect this story, but there are just some stories at hit a road-block. It is quite common for writers. However, I have a pretty good feeling about the new direction I plan to take with this. Stay tuned! **


End file.
